fandom pairings
by Just Mina
Summary: My detailed opinions on various pairings from various fandoms, for full summary: read chap one. Fandoms: Fairy Tail. Naruto. Digimon. Gakuen Alice. Avatar. Bakugan. Beyblade. Pokemon. Harry Potter. Danny Phantom. Ojamajo Doremi. Updated Tues. UK time. Please give it a shot. First pairing: Digimon Takari.
1. Introduction

So guys, we all have opinions, right?

This fic will tell you my (detailed) opinions on pairings that I may or may not support. And why. Hopefully I'll explain better than I do in real life, but we'll see how it goes, m'kay?

The fandoms that I will do are:

Fairy Tail

Digimon

Naruto (and Shippuuden)

Pokemon (maybe)

Ojamajo Doremi

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Avatar: The Legend of Korra

Danny Phantom

Bakugan

Beyblade

Harry Potter

Gakuen Alice

...and any others that decide to join the list.

Each pairing will have a chapter to itself. I'm not going to do ALL the pairings; just the ones I need to get through and then you guys can request my opinion on any chosen pairing, given that I know of the fandom.

Updates... Every Tuesday (I'll try). First pairing should already be up. Keep in mind that I live in the UK so time differences...


	2. I: Digimon 02: Takari

**Digimon 02: Takari (T.K./Takeru Takaishi and Hikari/Kari Kamiya)**

A/N: I've only seen the English dubbed version of the show. All character names and episode titles will he of the dub version except the chapter title.

I get the feeling that Takari is basically _the_ most supported pairing on this show (Taiora a close second) and that's why I wanted to do it first.

Whenever I watched Digimon Adventure and 02, I was a hardcore die-hard Takari shipper. I loved them as a pairing. _So much_.

Naturally, this led me to Takari fanfiction and about a year ago, I came across a very specific fanfiction that showed me Takari in a whole new light. (FanfictionNet story id [The forgotten past]: 7102893) {spoilers for the fic ahead}

Hopefully if you read the fic yourself you'll understand this too; its really a good quality, do try it.

In the first few chaps, all the Digidestined are teasing TK of being jealous of Davis and Kari dating, which he keeps denying. When Cody asks TK if he's lying, TK says he's not hiding anything; he's honestly not jealous of them.

At first, I wanted to stop reading because of the Daikari, then I wanted to see if TK would be jealous and then after a while I understood why TK wasn't jealous.

As Takari shippers, I feel we are forgetting something very important.

_T.K.'s parents are divorced._

He's grown up with a half family and even though he's always so cheery, we learn in 02 episode 49 ("The Last Temptation of the Digidestined") that TK's deepest desire is having his parents back.

His parents, if ever around each other, are horribly awkward, as we saw in Adventure when the Digidestined's families gathered to say goodbye to them when they took Kari with them to the Digital World (episode 39 ["The Battle for Earth"]).

I think that his parents have had a massive influence on TK's view of love, even if he doesn't show it. I think that the message they've gotten across to him (not on purpose though, I'm sure they meant no harm) is, love is risky, and it doesn't always work out. Even two people who know they're in love (TK has had a flashback back to when his parents weren't divorced) could end up divorced and be that socially awkward around each other (referring to Adventure episode 39).

And I think that TK wouldn't come out to that kind of love that easily. I also think that he wouldn't be jealous if Daikari was dating because he knows how protective Davis is of Kari and how much he loves her so he knows that Davis will no doubt take care of Kari. And that if Kari's happy with Davis, then great.

As the fic ("The forgotten past"; story id above) progresses towards Ayano becoming the antagonist, we learn that TK does love Kari but not the kind that we want; TK's love for Kari doesn't want him _dating her_, or anything like that, he wants her _protected_, even if that crushes her heart. And Veemon does state this, around the chaps set in the Digital World, near the end.

So yea, it's a really great fic to read that makes you think about TK and Kari's relationship, or maybe it's just me. But I got a lot out of this fic.

If you do read it, great, please by all means, go ahead. In fact, I encourage you to read it.

A/N: Please lemme know what you thought guys, whether or not I should continue and what you thought of "The forgotten past" which I, starting now, officially recommend to all Takari shippers.


End file.
